1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a record apparatus to record information to be recorded such as images, electronic files, and others in a recording medium, and a record and playback system.
2. Description of the related Art
A record and playback system that reads information to be recorded such as images, electronic files, and others from a recording medium such as a magnetic disc, an optical disc, or the like in which the information to be recorded is recorded has heretofore been known. For example, a record and playback system (a document data processor) that reads recorded document data from a magnetic disc in which the document data is recorded is disclosed in JP, A, 9-134346.
With the prior art, it is possible to read and acquire document data recorded in a magnetic disc. On this occasion, when document data to be recorded contains such information as to be updated from hour to hour like market price information for example, it has been impossible with the prior art to acquire information updated after document data is recorded in a magnetic disc; and thus acquire latest information after updated.